Life in foggy town
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: 13 years ago Silent Hill didn't let them go away. Raised in town, where sky closed by endless fog, in fights with monsters and local cultists, in fear that they will never see their families, our characters still live and believe in good future. and finally they'll get a chance on freedom but who of them will pay? ... Bad summary. R
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an experiment. I never wrote real crossovers, so "Life in the foggy town" is the first. I don't know when Chapter 1 will be posted but PLEASE read and review because I need your opinion.  
**_

_**Life in the foggy town**_

_Prologue_

Was it still twilight or already midnight? Nobody knew because the sky was (as always) closed by fog. This endless fog… People, who whole their life lived in Silent Hill, never saw the sun, the moon, the stars… only endless fog. But at this moment nobody cared about it. Almost everybody wanted to leave this damn place as soon as it was possible.

Children sat on the couch and watched at their parents who were looking for the most needed things and threw them to the bag. They didn't have enough time on anything. Finally, 5 years old boy with messy raven black hair and icy blue eyes asked: "Mommy, what's going on?" Woman zipped up the bag and approached to her little son. "We move to a new house, Tony." Maria answered. "Why? Don't you like this house?" "I'll explain everything later, sonny." Then she turned to her daughter. She was 8 and she had long brown hair and green eyes. "Are you ready, Ellie?" "Yeah, mom." Ellie said and added: "By the way, if we move to another house why you left so many things? Why is our car outside town? And why does almost everybody move from here?" "And why are you hurrying?" Tony added. Maria said nothing. She didn't know how to tell truth because truth will scare Tony and Ellie. Fortunately, in this moment Howard came into the room and broke the silence. "Too many why…" He smirked but through a few seconds his smile disappeared. "Maria, we must leave right now. David and Roberta are already outside town. We're the last." "Okay, dear." Maria said as she gave a bag to her husband and he left the room. "Mommy…" Tony called with fear. He felt that something was bad…very bad. Maria turned to him and calmly said: "Don't worry, sonny. Everything will be fine." …

While they ran down the streets to their car, the rain started. Light from street lamps which was always dim because of the fog, now became more dim, so Maria and her children hardly could see the road. Ellie clung at mother's hand by her left hand and by the right hand she held scared Tony, who clutched the teddy bear to him. Sudden windflaw brought a terrible howling to Maria and her children. "Mommy…" Tony and Ellie whispered in unison. "Run!" Maria said with unhidden horror. And they ran faster.

Finally they saw Howard who stood near black car. Their key to rescue… More correctly, the key to Maria's and Howard's rescue… but they didn't know. Just one step and Maria with her children will be outside this foggy town. "Faster!" Howard yelled as he saw them. One step… And they crossed the invisible line between Silent Hill and freedom. Howard opened the back door and Ellie with Tony sat on a backseat. He was going to get in the car when he noticed that his wife still stood near the line, staring at the foggy town. "Maria… Maria, what's happened?" He asked with worry. Maria shuddered and turned to her husband. "I don't know. Probably…no. It was just an illusion. It's nothing. Never mind…" She said and they went to the car.

Soon Stark's car vanished into thin air.

8 years old girl stood in front of invisible line. She still was staring at the black car with hope, which faded away with every second. When it disappeared, she recognized what's happened: they didn't cross the line. They stayed here…in Silent Hill…alone. Tears, which fell down her face, mixed with rain drops. But Ellie Stark didn't care.

"Mommy and daddy won't come back…ever" The voice whispered. Ellie turned and saw her little brother. He sadly looked at her, threw his toy and walked to somewhere. Ellie took teddy bear from the ground. She didn't cry. "No…I must be stronger…for Tony." She thought and called: "Tony!" Boy stopped and turned to his elder sister. "Maybe… they'll find out what's happened at this night and come to us." Ellie said and added: "By the way, you lost Timmy." Tony took his favorite toy and smiled to Ellie. But as soon as his smile appeared it vanished and Tony started to cry. "Bro…" Ellie whispered. Through his sobs he said: "And what…what will b-be with u-us if th-they won't f-find it out?" Ellie sadly smiled and hugged her brother. "Everything will be fine, bro. You'll see. But now we'll go home. We're absolutely wet! And if you won't go home right now and won't change your clothes, you'll get a cold." "I don't want it." Tony said. He already stopped to cry. Ellie took the boy on her hands. "So we'll go home and I'll make a hot chocolate for you and Timmy." "Yeah, sis." Tony exclaimed and added: "And for you…"

The rain was still falling down on Silent Hill. But these forgotten children didn't care about it. They just went to their only shelter where they still could be happy…be children. Where they could forget on a moment about their problems.

And soon children's figures disappeared in the endless fog.

**_P.S. Sorry me for some mistakes in grammar and etc. English is foreign language for me, so you can understand..._**

**_Anyway, I hope that you like a prologue. I'll write continuation as soon as it will be possible.  
_**

**_Hint: Actions will happen in Silent Hill and New York City.  
_**

**_Bye-bye!  
_**


	2. Apologies

My apologies, I haven't written for a very long time. I know that I shouldn't make excuses to you, but I just want to let you know the reasons of your waiting.

Too many ideas. It's awful when you don't have any ideas. But it's even worse when you have about hundreds ideas and you can't realize even 1-2 of them! I start to work on one idea, and then at fixed moment I 'stumble' and can't continue. I try to write but other ideas disturb me, don't let me to concentrate on current problem. And even if I succeed in completing some story/chapter, when I reread it... I understand that it's not good enough to be published.English language. Yeah, due to the fact that english isn't my native language, it's difficult to me to write my stories in english. Although I try. Every chapter, every story, they're not just product of my imagination but they're also a result of work with dictionaries and translators. And it takes pretty much time.Well... I think that this reason will remain a secret because it's connected with my private life.

So, please, forgive me. I'm just so sorry that I make you wait. I don't like this fact as much as you do. But... I just can't do anything about it. Oh, if there was a magic in the world, I guess,... I know, that everything will be all right, that I'll make it... But there's no magic in the world. At least not today there isn't...

But I hope that work on (russian version of FanFiction) will help me. It's always help when you're working in your native language. So one day I'll come back. I can't tell you when this day will come. Tomorrow? A week later? A month later? Who knows... Right now I just can say that this day will come. Just don't forget me, wait and believe.

Yours,

Alice Stark le Hill

(Alice Dreamer/Alice Mad Dreamer)


End file.
